The present invention relates generally to the field of handwashing stations for washing and drying hands. More specifically, the present application relates to handwashing stations intended for use within a bathroom or other environments where handwashing is commonly performed, including but not limited to a factory or a kitchen. Typically, bathrooms include a sink with a water faucet, a soap dispenser near the sink, and a hand drying device (e.g., an air blower or paper towel holder). Accordingly, the user uses three separate devices to wet their hands, apply soap to the hands, and dry their hands. Having three separate devices within the bathroom for washing and drying hands requires a relatively large amount of space. Furthermore, as the user moves between the three separate devices to wet, soap, wash, rinse, and dry their hands, water typically drips onto the surrounding countertop and/or floor. Additionally, users often do not wash their hands with soap and/or do not wash their hands for a long enough time for an adequate washing.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved system for facilitating the handwashing process that simplifies the process, consolidates certain functionality, and which is less space-intensive. These and other advantages of the system described herein will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.
Additionally, the present application relates to a liquid dispenser (e.g., for use in plumbing applications such as faucets and sinks) that is intended to create laminar flow of a liquid. Typically, conventional liquid dispensers that create laminar flow are limited in how wide the liquid can flow out from the liquid dispenser. Furthermore, conventional liquid dispensers may rely on an aerator to create laminar flow. Additionally, the conventional liquid dispensers may create a certain amount of splash and the liquid flow may relatively opaque, which may be due to air within the liquid flow (which may be induced, for example, by the structure of the aerator through which the liquid flows).
It would be advantageous to provide an improved liquid dispenser that creates laminar flow that can flow more widely from the liquid dispenser, that reduces the amount of splash from the liquid, and that creates laminar flow that is relatively less opaque. These and other advantages of the liquid dispenser described herein will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.